


Tones of Home

by ShameInYou



Category: Blind Melon, Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was beautiful, he was young and he was from our hometown. I had to help an Indiana cat. A LaFayette cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tones of Home

_Axl's POV_

I lay there by my pool, one hand cupping my crotch, the other with a cigarette in it. I took a drag as I watched him in the pool, swimming around, disappearing under water and then splashing as he came back up, waving his arms around, whipping his head back as he came up, throwing water around as his hair slapped back against him.

I squinted my eyes and took a drag of the cigarette, the smoke pooling in my lungs before escaping through my nose. I took my hand off of my crotch, crossing my legs and adjusting the hat that i wore over the bandanna that covered my long, soft, red hair. I stroked the goatee I had, watching as Izzy walked over to the other side of the pool.

I frowned slightly as I watched him. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth, his stringy, greasy black hair matted to his head every which way. He was barefoot. He bent down, rolling his pants legs up as he swam by, on his back, floating, everything exposed. He was skinny dipping. He swam by, Izzy smiling at him and he smiling at Izzy. I frowned, reaching over and tapping the loose ashes from my cigarette.

Izzy sits down, putting his bare legs in the pool, his pants legs rolled up. He calls his name. He listens. He dives under the water and then swims over to Izzy, pushing up out of the water, taking a breath, and instead of whipping his hair back, he wipes it back, as not to splash Izzy. He wipes his face, crossing his arms on the concrete of the edge of the pool, looking at Izzy and smiling.

I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy as I watch Izzy speak to him, puffing on that cigarette and blowing smoke out. Izzy says something, makes him laugh. I scowl.

Ever since he came to LA, ever since he met him, Izzy was fucking all over him. I wasn't one to share.

He was beautiful, he was young and he was from our hometown. I look over to see Izzy holding out his cigarette to him. I see the innocent, gullible look on his face as he puckers his lips to Izzy. I frown as Izzy puts the cigarette between his pretty lips.

He takes a drag but he starts coughing, the cigarette dangling from his lips. Izzy snatches it away before it can fall in the pool. I frown as I watch Izzy put it to his lips. That slick bastard. He knew what he was doing.

He coughs. He wasn't used to nicotine. He wanted to be cool. He was looking to us to show him how to be cool.

I remember the day I got a call from an old friend from high school back in Indiana. Anna called me. I hadn't heard from her in years. She called me out of the blue one day and told me that her little brother was moving to LA. He wanted to be a singer in a band. She wanted me to help him get on his feet.

I easily gave in. I had to help an Indiana cat. A LaFayette cat. That place was a pure shit hole. There was nothing there and I could understand the struggling of a person who wanted to break free from its close mindedness, its barren wasteland. It was a dump and I would never go back.

I gave Anna permission to give him my numbers.

One day when I least expected it, I got a call from him. He sounded so shy on the phone. He asked for me and I confirmed it was me. I just remember a lot of giggling on that first phone call. He was really shy and innocent. His voice sounded so sexy to me.

I told him to sing to me on the phone. He sang "Don't Cry" to me. At the time, the song wasn't even out yet, it was a work in progress. A demo. How he got his hands on it, I don't know. He sang it for me. His voice was so smooth, so clear. I knew he had it then. I invited him to come out here to the Axl mansion.

Me and Izzy were still working on Don't Cry and I wanted him to be apart of it. It could be an experience for him. He could see how a studio worked.

I admit I was curious to see what he looked like. I had no idea what he looked like, just that he had a voice that sent chills up my spine.

I then remember the day he got off at the bus stop. He wasn't looking his best. He had 5 o'clock shadow, he looked tired. His eyes still widened when he saw me. He was a star struck fucker. He couldn't stop staring at the window as we rode back to my mansion in a limo. I could tell it was his first time out of LaFayette.

It was his first time for a lot of things.

When we got back to the mansion, he got some rest, he cleaned himself up. I remember seeing him really for the first time. His clean shaven face, his rested, bright blue eyes, his long golden brown hair that framed his face perfectly. His laugh was infectious.

His raspy voice again, sent chills through me. He was so vulnerable. He would do anything I told him to do. I tried my best not to take advantage of him. It would be hard because he would just stare at me from across the room with a twinkle in his eyes, a smile on his face.

He couldn't stop smiling. I wanted to fuck him. He was young, he was fresh and he was willing.

The tension between us was unbearable. He didn't mind me standing close to him, touching his hands when he played acoustic guitar for me,to put them on the right chords.

He opened up to me. He trusted me. He sang me a song he had written all by himself. It was called "Change." It was about him getting out of that dump back in Indiana. He was so beautiful when he sang it. He was full of passion.

That was the first time I kissed him. I couldn't help it, he was irresistible. His lips were so supple and sweet. Sweet, virgin lips who had never kissed before. His face was red as he told me in a hushed whisper.

He was curious and scared. Back from where we're from, being a fagget and being open about it could get you ostracized and possibly killed. They don't play that shit in LaFayette.

There was a secret scene of fags there though. Most of 'em got out, some of 'em stayed and moved on with their lives. Hell me and Izzy were two of those secret fags. We had fooled around back in our day but that was the past. We were only friends now.

I didn't fuck him right away yet. I took him up to my bedroom and we just kissed. His shyness was a big fucking turn on. I made him cum that night. I shoved my hand down his pants and touched him. I thought his singing voice was great, his sex voice was even better. His raspy, high pitched moans were like something out of a flick.

He bucked his hips willingly into my hands until he filled it with sticky, salty goodness. His hair hang in his face, sweaty and matted as he watched me pull my messy hand out, licking his liquid off of it. His face was red, I could tell he had never been exposed to this type of thing before.

Izzy fucking wanted him. When we were in the studio getting ready to record a version of Don't Cry with his vocals on it, that was when Izzy first met him. Izzy couldn't take his eyes off of him. I saw how he undressed the boy with his eyes. He was saying things to him, making him produce that raspy laugh. I was fucking jealous.

But little did Izzy know I already had something going on with the boy. Izzy was too late. I couldn't help but worry a little bit though. Izzy seemed to be saying things to him that constantly made him laugh.

I heard Izzy ask him.

"Do you like to get fucked up?"

"Yeah...I love grass man and acid. I like to be mind fucked!"

I noticed the look on Izzy's face, the raised eyebrows. He flirted with him.

"I almost thought you said you liked to be fucked..."

I was frowning as I heard that raspy giggle escape from his innocent lips.

"I'm not talking about that weak shit...I mean, really really fucked up. I'm talking blow. Have you ever done blow?"

"No...how is it?"

His curiousness. Just as Izzy was about to explain it to him I grabbed his arm, frowning at Izzy as I dragged him back over to me.

Three was a fucking crowd as we all crowded around the microphone, singing the song. Izzy kept watching him. He would look back and forth from us, smiling and closing his eyes as he sang the song.

It was a miracle when Izzy was called out of the room. Most likely some sort of drug call. I remember we took a break. Duff, Slash, Stevie and the producer and engineers all left to take a lunch break. The studio was quiet as shit. I took him over to the mixing board, telling him everything I knew about it.

His eyes were lit up like a child's at christmas. He was a sponge and he was soaking up information. It wasn't too long until my lips were pressed against his again, hands roaming his soft skin.

I told him I wanted to fuck him. He trusted me. He let me do it. He bent over the mixing board. He pulled everything down, exposing his ass to me willingly. We had no lube. I made him spit in my hand. I was probably hurting him but I didn't care as I prepared him as best I could. He flinched and gasped and moaned as I poked around and prodded him, stretching him. He flipped his hair to one side, wincing. I made him spit again and I rubbed it all over myself. I was solid for him. He was vulnerable for me. He would let me do anything to him.

I pushed into him. He moved forward, hands on the board, over top of buttons. He was so tight, it drove me wild. I didn't give him time to get used to it. I had a one track mind. I just started fucking him.

I remember hearing nothing from him but breathing and sniffling and slight whimpering. It was sick but it turned me on. I moaned out for him to grab all of his hair in a pony tail. He leaned down, doing what I said. I reached out with one hand, my other hand on his hip as I was thrusting into his ass. I twisted his hair as tight as I could get it and I pulled on it hard. His head yanked back and he moaned. I was fucking him hard and he was being shoved against the mixing board every time I thrusted into him. I continued to yank on his pretty hair.

I let it go when I was close. He flipped his hair to the side, I looked over to see him pushing back on me. He had tears in his eyes.

"You gonna cum?" He asked softly.

I bit my lip, nodding. I could feel the build up from the moment. The fact that I was fucking this fresh, innocent Indiana boy. Did he even realize how much of a turn on he was?

He said something else while I was in the midst of my orgasm, almost at the top of the mountain. I couldn't quite make it out, but I thought he said something along the lines of "This is how my dad used to do it."

I didn't worry about it as I busted a nut in his ass, stinging his insides, making him moan and whimper. I didn't question what he had said. I knew some pretty fucked up shit went on in LaFayette. It was a fucked up town, hence why we all left it.

That was the first time I fucked him. He asked me were there alot of boys in LA who did these things. He asked me how he could be able to tell. I schooled him. I wasn't in love with him, I knew he would eventually move on, but for now I would enjoy him while he was here with me.

I came out of my thoughts. I looked back over at Izzy and Shannon. Shannon had lifted himself up, his muscular arms tight as he held himself up so Izzy could say things into his ear. Okay. That was it.

I stabbed the cigarette out in the ashtray and got up, storming over to Izzy and Shannon. I heard Izzy when he spoke in Shannon's ear.

"...So i was thinking later maybe you could come back to my place..."

"Fuck you Izzy you fucking asshole!" I frowned, sticking my foot out and knocking him in the pool with as much force as I could muster.

Shannon backed away, a smirk on his face, looking up at me.

"Hey why'd you do that for Ax?" Shannon smirked.

Izzy flailed around, yelling obscenities, his cigarette floating in the pool, his black hair matted around his eyes.

"Because I'm sick of Izzy here fucking flirting with you. Izzy's nothing but a fucking junkie Shannon. Stick with me, don't fuck with this douche bag!" I frowned, jumping at Izzy.

Shannon put his hand to his mouth, giggling as Izzy swam to the other side of the pool, jumping up out of it, fully clothed, rolling onto the concrete like a beached whale. A wet imprint of his body was left as he got up, taking my beach chair and throwing it into the pool before he left, muttering obscenities to himself.

Shannon flinched as it hit the water, brows raised looking up at me.

I smiled warmly at him and laid back on another beach chair, watching him. I reached down, palming my crotch that was covered by my swim trunks. He smirked, dipping down in the pool and shooting back up, flipping that wet hair back, it slapping the water. By now my hand was shoved down in them, running my hand up and down my shaft as I watched him.

"Come here." I stated.

He smirked, a mischievous look on his face as he made his way to the pool ladder. It was like it was in slow motion as I stroked my shaft as I watched him climb the ladder to get out of the pool.

Beads of water fell from his skin as he slowly climbed the steps, his muscles flinching in his biceps as he pulled himself up. He had a smirk on his face as he stepped onto the concrete, standing up straight by the edge, water dripping down his body, dampening the concrete. His eyes were the brightest blue. His stomach was tight and his chest was perky. He ran his hands through his wet, stringy hair that dripped water down his back. He was naked. Beads of water glistened in the fine hairs of his privates. He was silent as he walked over.

I didn't even have to tell him. He knew what I want. He stood by the side of the patio chair as I took my hand out. I lifted myself as I slid my swim trunks down, kicking them off of my body, my rosy member exposed. I turned my legs, sitting up on the patio chair, my legs spread and feet resting on the concrete. I looked over and grabbed two folded towels, putting them on the ground side by side in front of me.

I watched as he licked those rosy lips, a piece of wet hair falling to his face. He ran it back with his hand as he got on his knees between my legs.

He leaned down, pulling his wet hair to one side, darting his tongue out, rubbing the very tip against my tip. My eyes fluttered closed. I reached down, holding my cock in place as I enjoyed feeling his teasing licks.

"Oh my god..." I mumbled as Shannon let out that raspy giggle that drove me wild.

"I'm gonna put my mouth on it now..." He whispered.

He always did that, whispered as if someone was around. He was so closeted. It was the fuel to my fire.

I removed my hand and it was replaced by his as he sucked my tip between those rosy lips. He moaned around my tip, pressing his tongue against my urethral opening. The boy could give one hell of a blow job. I could feel the pangs of pleasure surge through my groin. I lifted my hand up, putting it to my forehead as I let out a low moan. He stroked my shaft as he sucked my tip for a little while.

I heard him giggle again and start sucking fervently around my shaft. I peeked an eye open to see him bobbing his head up and down, taking me down that pretty throat of his. He had told me he wasn't completely a virgin.

When he was in high school he used to blow the jocks at the shitty high school. They would pay him. That's how he became so good at this.

I shook, putting my hand on his wet head, pressing on it. I couldn't help but moan out obscenities as he took me down his throat.

He reached his hands up under his chin, kneading my testicles like he was a chef doughing bread.

"Fuck Shannon...it feels so fucking good...you're so good darling..." I moaned, tilting my head back, pursing my lips.

It came natural as I bucked my hips into his face. I was getting there. I was in deep concentration as I moved my hips against his mouth, not paying attention if I was hurting him or not. Everything he was doing to me was sending me over the edge.

I suddenly felt that familiar pang. I was shaking it was so good. This dirty Indiana brat was a fucking turn on.

"Don't fucking stop..." I managed to cry out.

He laughed around my length again. That was it to me. The vibrations from that raspy laugh, it made me explode. Somehow during the process, I forced my eyes open, my face red as I felt the pleasure. He quickly pulled off, mouth wide open around my cock. I quickly placed my hand on the shaft, jerking my hips into my hand as I shot my cum in his face, some hitting him between his eyes as I fumbled, trying to aim for his open mouth. He jumped and giggled again and I managed to make some of it go in his mouth.

I wanted to keep my eyes open and watch him swallow my load but I was so relaxed as it was over. I fell back onto the patio chair, a smirk on my face, my knees pressed together. I heard him say "MMM." That told me he swallowed.

"Jesus fucking christ Shannon..." I breathed, eyes closed.

"That's super fucking fun." He laughed.

I opened my eyes again and sat up. My hat had fell off of my head onto the concrete. I still had my bandanna over my head. Shannon was standing there, wiping his face off with a towel, the long towel hanging down, covering his privates, his whole thigh exposed in a teasing manner.

He slowly removed the towel from his face, smirking at me in a troublesome manner. I smirked back at him.

"I can't wait to find a band so I can be just like you Axl." Shannon smiled, tilting his head.

I stood up, snatching my bandanna off and coming up to him, taking the towel and throwing it to the side. I took his hand.

"Let's swim a bit." I smiled.

He smiled back at me and we both looked forward, holding hands as we ran forward, jumping in the pool, making a big splash.

We kicked and flailed around under the water, our hair wet and flowing around, our cheeks puffed as we held our breaths. We looked at each other, swimming closer to each other. We had just enough breath left to press out lips together under water.

Shannon pulled away, giving me that mischievous look under water, an air bubble floating out of his mouth as he opened it. He suddenly left me there, waving his arms and kicking as he flowed back to the surface. I looked up at him kicking around for a second before I darted back up to the surface.


End file.
